Needing You To Keep Me Sane
by Kate Shephard
Summary: Teaser
1. Not so nice swim

**Disclaimer: I own nada! Zip! Zilch! **

**This was made with the help of my friend Sparrow**

**This starts out with Skate, but ends up being a Jate fan fiction. So I hope all you Jaters don't mind the Skate in the beginning, and vice versa for the Skaters.**

* * *

"Come on, Freckles." The southern voice called from already in the water. Sawyer splashed her, making her glare at him, then dove under water.

Kate rolled her eyes as she slipped her clothes off, revealing a tan bathing suit she wore underneath. What better thing to do on a sunny day like this then be alone at the water fall swimming with Sawyer? Diving in after him, Kate managed to swim over to the rocks without him pulling her under.

"We gonna climb them?" Sawyer asked, though he didn't receive a verbal answer. Halfway through his question, Kate was already pulling herself up onto the rocks. Rolling his eyes at her, he quickly began to follow her up higher and higher.

The climb proved to be difficult, considering the two were in their bathing suits. It didn't seem to bother Kate though.

"How far up we going', Freckles?" Sawyer questioned. There was no possible way to jump in from the very top of the thing.

Stopping, and finding a nice place to jump from, Kate smiled. "This far…" she told him. She grinned, then dove into the water below.

It felt like flying. With two large splashes, the two of them hit the water, Sawyer right after Kate. The both of them came up for air, gasping and laughing. Even if they did get on each other's nerves, the two still had some great times together.

"You think we should have removed the bodies first?" Kate asked, tucking her hair behind her ears. She receive no answer to her question; only a surprise dunk from Sawyer, making her swallow several mouthfuls of the water. Coughing, she shakily made her way over to the edge of the water and sat down on dry land.

Sawyer frowned and swam over to her, knowing something was wrong. The normal Kate would have come back up and shoved him under water. "You alright, Freckles?" he asked, actually sounding concerned.

Kate glared at him, then nodded her head. The coughing began to fade into a stomach ache. She stood up and began to slip her clothes back on, not really caring that she was soaked.

Not believing her, but saying nothing, Sawyer also slipped his clothes back on so he could walk her back. He wanted to take her to the informatory to see Jack, just incase she'd swallowed to much water. He decided against it though. It was only water. She'd probably end up flirting with the Doc anyway.


	2. No help needed

**Thanks to all who reviewed. .**

* * *

"Just let me help you…" Sawyer told her, frustrated as he stumbled through the darkness, ready to catch her if she collapsed. He could tell she was crying.

"I don't need any help…" Kate informed her, trying to make herself sound like she was fine. She continued walking towards camp.

"You ain't fine, Freckles…" Sawyer said. "You threw up back there and you look like you're gonna fall over…" Ever since she'd swallowed the water Sawyer noticed she'd been acting sick. When she'd throw up he figured it was just the water coming back up, but when she almost passed out he realized something was wrong. It was taking them much longer than it should to get back, since they were walking extremely slow.

Tears were rolling down Kate's freckles cheeks as she felt like she could pass out any moment. Holding her hand to her head, and using the tree for support, she sat down on the ground. She stared at the ground beside her, avoiding making eye contact with Sawyer as he kneeled down beside her.

Sawyer looked at her. Her face was pale and she was sweating. Putting the back of his hand on her forehead he knew something was wrong. You didn't just get a fever from swallowing water. "We can't just sit here…" he told her. They needed to be up and moving incase of boars, polar bears, or security systems. Kate didn't look like she could even stand though, in his opinion.

Kate stared at the ground helplessly. Burying her head in her hands, the movements of her shoulders showed that she was crying.

This was the first time Sawyer had ever seen Kate cry, so he knew there was really something wrong. Her resistance was weak as Sawyer picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other across her back.

Kate had passed out by the time she they'd gotten to the caves. She had tried so hard to stay awake, but the darkness had engulfed her.

"Jack!" Sawyer yelled, walking into the informatory. Jack was nowhere to be seen, but he was greeted by Sun.

"Sawyer?" Sun asked in her broken English. "What has happened to Kate?" She looked at him, worriedly.

Sawyer looked at her. "Go find Jack…" he told her simply. He watched her leave, then he laid Kate down on the make-shift bed.

Jack appeared only a moment later, Sun at his sighed. His face went pale upon seeing Kate. This was his worst fear; walking into the informatory and seeing Kate lying there. Not even hesitating for a few moments, Jack was at Kate's side; checking her temperature, pulse, and other things. Glaring at Sawyer, "What did you do to her?" he asked.

Sawyer was shocked for a moment. "What do you mean 'What did I do to her?'?" he asked, his temper rising. Why was Jack always accusing him of things? Well…He did do a lot that he shouldn't. Did Jack really think he'd do something to Kate though? He went to yell at him, but noticed Kate awake, looking at him with wide eyes.

Kate slowly and weakly pushed herself up into a sitting position. She moved over to the edge of the makeshift bed.

"Kate, you need to lie down…" Jack told her. He gave her a serious look to show that he wasn't messing around.

Kate ignored the look he gave her. "I need to go to the beach…" she informed quietly. Gathering all her strength, she stood up.

Jack grabbed her arm. "No, you're not…" he told her. He tried to, make her lie back down. He should have known that trying to force Kate to do something was like trying to nail oatmeal to the wall. It was almost impossible. The only way to nail oatmeal to the wall was to put it in a baggy and nail the baggy to the wall. Well they had no baggies, but they did have rope. "Get me that rope over there…" he told Sawyer.

Kate's eyes went wide as she fought against him harder. He was so going to regret this once she got her strength back. She was quickly tackled to the ground.

Sawyer brought the rope over. "You want me to tie her up?" he asked, trying to avoid looking at her.

Jack nodded. He held Kate down and looked at her. "You can give up and rest…or we can tie you up and make you rest…" he informed.

Kate struggled to get away, quickly giving up. "Please…" she begged. "Don't. I'll rest. I promise!" she cried. She closed her eyes tears streaming down her freckles cheeks. "Please…" she begged. "Just leave go…"

Jack stopped and looked at her. She looked terrified of him. He quickly let go of her and stood, backing away from her.

Sawyer dropped the rope and sat down beside her. He pulled her up onto his lap. "Hey…" he whispered. "It's ok…you're ok…no one is going to tie you up…" He kissed her cheek then shot Jack a glare.

Jack looked at them. What had he done? Slowly, he left the caves, leaving Sawyer to calm her down.

"You…you were going to tie me up…" Kate said in disbelief. She knew that they both knew that she was afraid of being held down. Being captured.

"I'm so sorry, Kate…" Sawyer whispered.


	3. What is wrong

**Yeah, I know, the chapter is short. I'm just not good at writing long ones and having them all fit together I guess...**

**Oh...and thanks to the reviewers .**

* * *

Jack and Sawyer talked quietly outside the cave that Kate lay asleep in. It had been three days since Kate had gotten sick. Her health had gotten worse instead of better. She now lay asleep for most of the day, was too weak to get up, and brought every thing she at or drank back up as soon as it touched her stomach. They tried to figure out what was causing this, but came up with nothing.

"What were you doing right before she got sick?" Jack asked, realizing they hadn't fully gone over that.

"We were only swimming, Doc." Sawyer informed him, frowning. "She swallowed some water, ok?" She swallowed the water? Why had it taken him so long to realize this? There were dead bodies in that water. He cleared his throat. "What would dead bodies do to people if they got in their system?" he asked, trying to just sound curious.

Jack gave him a weird look. "Well…depending on how long ago they died; they could produce bacteria that could kill someone…" he said. He thought about why Sawyer might be asking that and swallowed hard.

Sawyer looked at the ground and nodded answering the question Jack hadn't even asked. He knew what was wrong with her.


	4. Clear a cave

**Yeah...Yet another short one. -frowneth- I think they begin to get longer soon though. .**

* * *

Being woken for the fifth time in the last hour, tears began rolling down Kate's cheeks. She felt horrible and just wanted to sleep. Everyone just seemed to be noisy as they walked in and out of the caves though.

Jack had noticed all the people walking in and out, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He had told the people to go in only if they really needed something.

"We could move her to an empty cave…" Sawyer suggested. That was the only thing that he could come up with.

Jack shook his head. "All the caves are occupied…" he informed him, frowning. Sighing, he scratched his head.

Sawyer felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around he saw a girl he'd never seen before. "May I help you?" he asked.

The girl smiled and pointed to a few people that were muttering and moving into another cave. "I cleared out a cave for you…" she informed.

Sawyer looked at Jack, who frowned, but nodded. "Thanks…" they told the girl. They weren't exactly sure who the girl was. Neither of them had even seen her before. She had black hair and sparkling green eyes. She looked to be pretty young, maybe around fourteen.


	5. Not dead

**Hope you find this chapter interesting.**

* * *

"It's a lot more quiet in here, isn't it?" Sawyer asked as he looked at the woman sitting in his lap. He leaned back against the cave wall and closed his eyes.

Kate simply nodded and leaned her head against his chest. She really didn't feel like talking. It seemed like every time she opened her mouth she got sick.

The girl that had cleared the cave out for them walked in and smiled at them. "Mind if I stay for awhile?" she asked.

Sawyer gave her an odd look and then shrugged. "Don't matter to me…" he informed her. "Who are you anyway?"

The girl smiled and sat down. "I'm Shaline…" she told him. She smiled in a flirting kind of way. She'd been crushing over Sawyer for awhile. Too bad she was too young.

Kate watched the girl in disgust. "Could you just leave?" she asked. Her voice was quiet, though it sounded quite annoyed.

Shaline frowned. "I'm the one that cleared out this cave…" she reminded her, not making any attempts to move.

"And thank you very much for that, now leave…" Kate told her, sounding extremely annoyed now.

Shaline stood. "Fine…" she told her, glaring at her. She turned and stomped out of the cave, muttering to herself.

"What was that all about, Freckles?" Sawyer asked, giving her and odd look. "She wasn't hurting you, now was she?"

Kate frowned. "Shut up, Sawyer…" she muttered. "I wanted quiet, and I wanted her to leave…And now I'm wanting you to leave…"

"Hey…What did I do?" Sawyer asked, frowning. "I've just been sitting here…" He continued to give her an odd look.

"You were flirting with her…." Kate informed him, tightly crossing her arms. She bit her bottom lip and avoided looking at him.

"I wasn't flirting!" Sawyer exclaimed. "She's just a child! Why in the world would I flirt with her!"

"Well…You tend to get desperate…" Kate muttered, seriousness in her voice. She glared at the dirt floor.

Sawyer's jaw dropped at what she had just said. "You need an attitude adjustment today, Freckles…" he told her.

Kate glared even more and stood up. "I'm going to go find Jack…" she informed him, using the wall for support as she tried to make it out of the cave.

Sawyer glared at her. "You're not leaving this cave…" he told her, standing up and grabbing her arm.

Kate glared at him and yanked her arm away. "Who died and left you my motherly figure?" she muttered. She tried to get out, but Sawyer blocked her way. "Jack!" she yelled.

Upon hearing his name, and Kate's voice, Jack came running. "Sawyer, what are you doing to her?" he asked, squeezing past him.

Sawyer glared at them both. "You want him? You got him…" he told Kate, shoving her towards Jack.

Jack quickly caught her and picked her up. He looked at her face which had gone completely white and she was struggling to catch her breath. "Now look what you did…" he accused Sawyer. He glared at him and walked further into the cave, Kate still in his arms.

A small pebble fell from the top of the cave, causing the three of them to look up. Before any of them could even try to get out, the cave entrance was caving in.

Kate turned, burying her face in Jack's shirt. All of the dust had made her begin coughing, along with the other two.

Only a small hole and a few cracks led to the outside world.

Jack handed Kate to Sawyer and walked over to the wall. He began to move rocks away until he had a big enough hole to see out of. He gasped at what he saw.

Everyone seemed to be going on with their everyday schedule. No one even seemed to notice the cave had caved in.

"Claire!" Jack yelled. When she turned, he went to speak, but he was interrupted by someone else.

"Hey, Sun…" Claire said. Sun smiled and waved at Claire. The two simply walked off out of the caves.

"So how do you like being ignored and not noticed and have people walk away from you?" came a girls voice.

Jack looked out the whole again to see Shaline smirking at the cave. "Hey, get some people to get us out of here…" he told her.

"Don't have to…" Shaline told him. "Just walk through the wall…It really isn't that hard to get out…"

Jack gave her an odd look. "Hey, I'm not playing around here…" he informed her. "Now get some people to get us out of here…"

"Neither am I…" Shaline told him. "Just walk through the wall…It really isn't all that hard……"

Jack rolled his eyes and pretended to walk through the wall to prove to her it was impossible. To his surprise he actually walked right through the wall.

Kate and Sawyer stared wide-eyed. Hesitantly, Kate walked through, followed by Sawyer. The two looked at each other.

"How'd we do that!" Sawyer asked. He jumped when Hurley walked right on through him, only stopping to shiver.

Kate stumbled backwards into Jack. "How did that happen!" she whispered fearfully. She looked at Jack.

"The only explanation I can think of is that we're dead…" Jack said, beginning to look scared. They couldn't be dead, could they?

Shaline grinned. "You got it…" she told them. The three looked shocked so she went on explaining. "You were in a cave in about two weeks ago…" she informed. "They never found your bodies…"

"I'm not dead!" Kate shouted suddenly. "I'm not dead!" Suddenly everything around her went black.


	6. Just like the rope

**Yeah, I know...I'm updating like crazy...I'm just really bored and feel like typing...I hope you aren't to confused at the moment...**

* * *

Kate heard Jack's voice through the blackness. It took a while to figure out what he was saying though. She also felt someone squeezing her hand.

"Kate, we know you're not dead…" Jack told her. "You need to wake up now, Honey…" He gave her a worried look.

Kate slowly opened her eyes to see Jack and Sawyer leaning over her. Looking around, she noticed she was in the hatch. Tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks as she looked at them in utter confusion. "What happened?" she managed to whisper.

"You wouldn't let me help you when we were walking back from swimming and you passed out…" Sawyer explained.

Kate looked at him, not quite understanding. "What about Shaline, and the cave in, and being sick for three days?" she asked.

The two men looked at each other. "Kate, you fell unconscious about ten minutes ago…" Jack explained. "Sawyer brought you right to the hatch…"

"Yeah, Freckles…" Sawyer said. "We were coming back from swimming…remember?" he asked her.

Kate simply stared at them, trying to desperately figure out what it the world was going on. She was completely confused.

"I'm going to go get you something that will help you sleep…" Jack told her. He turned and left the room.

Kate slowly forced herself to stand up. "I need to find that girl…" she told him. She looked slowly around the room.

"There ain't no girl…" Sawyer informed her. "It was just me and you, and then Jack…" he said, giving her an odd look.

"No, there was a girl!" Kate yelled. "There was…" She began heading towards the door. She needed to find Shaline.

Sawyer grabbed her arm and began trying to calm her down and get her to get back in bed. "Calm down, Freckles…" he told her.

Kate went into hysterics crying and trying to fight him away. She needed to get to that girl. She needed to get to Shaline.

"Jack!" Sawyer yelled, trying to hold onto her. "A little help in here if you would!" He pulled Kate against him.

Jack came rushing in with a needle that contained medicine to help her sleep. "Hold her down…" he told Sawyer.

Sawyer tackled her and held her down as Jack got the needle ready. He avoided even looking at her.

"No! This is just like the rope!" Kate cried. "Wait! I'll rest! I promise! Please! I'm scared of needles!" She closed her eyes and everything began to fade out again.


	7. The last I love you

**This is the last Skate chapter there will be, soI ended it very Skatey...Even if you hate the ending, that's ok, because the rest of the chapters will be Jate. **

* * *

"Remember that…" Came a deep male voice. "Keep in mind that she's afraid of needles…" he said.

"Sure thing…I'll go write that down right now…" came another male's voice. The man turned and left the white room which contained: Kate, a metal hospital bed, and another man.

Kate began to fade back in. She stayed quiet when she head the unfamiliar voices though. "Sawyer…" she finally whispered after about ten minutes of silence.

"You want the southerner, eh?" The first voice asked. He left the room, through Sawyer in, then left again.

"Sawyer?" Kate whispered. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and looked over at Sawyer to make sure it was him.

Sawyer walked over to her. He helped her sit up, then sat down beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Where are we? What happened?" Kate asked, drowsiness evident in her voice. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We were swimming and they grabbed us…" Sawyer reminded her, wondering if the knock on the head gave her hurt her memory a bit. He hugged her gently.

Kate shook her head. "This is all a dream…" she whispered drowsily. She looked up at him, a bit confused.

Sawyer shook his head. "I wish it was a dream…" he told her. "But we're awake, and this is real…"

Kate leaned against him, trying to figure out if this was a dream on not. "I love you, Sawyer…" she whispered.

"I love you too…" Sawyer told her, before everything went black again.


	8. Nightmares

**This is post island. The rest of the story will be post island. Here comes the major Jate. It may get confusing, but try to stick with me here.**

* * *

Kate sat straight up in bed, clutching the blankets tightly in closed fists. "Jack…" she whispered, reaching over him and turning on the light in their bedroom.

Jack yawned and opened his eyes to look at the clock. "Kate it's only midnight…" he told her, turning to look at her. "You had another nightmare?" he asked, seeing the tears she was struggling to hold back.

Kate looked around their bedroom. She jumped slightly when he moved to sit up, then quietly nodded.

"Honey, this is the third one you had since we fell asleep…" Jack told her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Moving back slightly, he pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and sighed. "You're warm…" he said.

Kate looked at him, her bottom lip trembling. "Can we sleep on the couch tonight?" she asked quietly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, of course…anything you want…" he told her. He crawled over to the edge of the bed. After standing up, he held down his hand for her.

Kate took his hand and stood up. She leaned against him, clinging to his arm, like if she let go something would come get her.

Jack smiled slightly seeing she was wearing one of his shirts. He noticed she seemed to like wearing them whenever she was scared or sick. He leaned over and turned off the light, then led her downstairs to the couch. "You want me to make you some hot tea or something?" he asked, turning on the lamp.

Kate silently nodded and sat down on the couch. She received another kiss on the forehead from Jack before he went into the kitchen to make her some tea.

Jack came back into the living room a few minutes later with a mug in his hand. He took a sip out of it then handed it to Kate. "How about I put a movie in?" he asked her.

Kate took a sip of the tea then looked at him for a few moments. She finally nodded her head for him to put one in.

"Anything in particular you'd like to watch?" Jack asked her. When she shook her head, he pulled out the movie on the top of the pile. Smirking, he put it in and pushed play.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Since when do we watch Veggie tales?" she asked him, smirking a bit.

Jack laughed slightly. "We don't…" he told her. "I think Jaden left it here by accident…" He shrugged slightly.

Jaden Nichole Ford. She was the two year old daughter of Kate and Sawyer. She lived with Charlie, Claire, and Aaron at the moment.

Kate nodded slightly. "You think after Sawyer's funeral tomorrow I'll get her back for good?" she asked quietly. After all her legal problems started again when she'd gotten back, Sawyer had taken Jaded and left her. Jack had stuck by her though. After Sawyer died in a car accident, Jaden went to live with the Paces.

"How about we worry about that after the funeral tomorrow…" Jack told her. He thought for a moment. Her life was back on the right track. She was married. She had a job. There was a good chance of Kate getting her. That was if the Paces were willing to give her up.

Jack pushed stop on the VCR. "We really should get some sleep…" He sat down next to her. "You want to tell me what you're having bad dreams about?" he asked.

"They're more like memories…but all mixed up and put back together in ways they didn't happen…" Kate told him. Hot tears stung her eyes as she thought about the dreams and the memories. "I don't feel good…" she told him, her bottom lip trembling even more.

Jack kissed her cheek as a tear rolled down it. "Come on, Honey, lets get some sleep…maybe you'll feel better when you wake up…" Reaching over her, he turned off the light. He then lied down, pulling her down with him. After covering them both up, he held her tightly as they slept peacefully the rest of the night.


	9. Ready to go

**Whoo...I'm done with my frequent updating...I'll now go back to updating once a day...I just needed to get them posted before I wrote another chapter.**

* * *

Kate woke up to the bright sun shining through the window on her. Groaning softly, she rolled over onto her side.

"Morning, Sleepyhead…" Jack said, walking into the living room. "It's nine…You have an hour to get ready…"

Kate looked at him like he was crazy then blinked a few times. Groaning again, she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.

Jack smirked. "Kate…" he said in a sing-song voice. "Wake up…" He walked over to the couch and picked her up. He laughed when she gave him an _I'm going to kill you look_. "Don't be grumpy, Hun…" he told her. He grabbed her clothes, carrying them and her to the bathroom. He put her down, then handed her her clothes. Not sticking around long enough for her to pout, he kissed the top of her head then walked out into the kitchen. Walking over to the oven, Jack sighed. He knew the day was going to be bad. Days after Kate had nightmares were always bad. She'd also been running a low-grade fever all night and still didn't look good when she woke up. And to top it all off they had a long car drive, Sawyer's funeral, and it looked like it was going to rain. He opened the oven door and pulled out some muffins that he'd made for them. He looked over at Kate, who was now leaning against the wall, as he put the muffins into a bowl on the middle on the table then sat down. "You look nice…" he complimented. She was wearing a black sweater with black dress pants and her hair was pulled back very nicely. She would have gotten ready at Claire's, but they had to leave as soon as they got there. "You don't have to just stand there…" Jack told her. "You can come over here, Honey…"

Kate crossed her arms. She walked across the kitchen, then sat down on his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Jack handed her a muffin. "You should eat before we go…" he told her.

Kate took the muffin. She looked it over before making a face and handing it back to him.

Jack sighed. "Kate, you need to eat at least a little…" he told her. "Just eat half of it, ok?" He split the muffin in half. "You get to see Jaden today…" he reminded her.

Kate silently at the half of the muffin. She hesitated a moment, then reached for the other half.

Jack smiled and handed it to her. "Eat it while we get ready…" he told her. He stood them both up. "I think your shoes are upstairs…" he told her. "Want me to go get them for you?"

Kate shook her head. "I can go get them…" she told him. She turned and walked upstairs.

Jack slipped his shoes on and then his coat. He grabbed Kate's jean jacket and lied it on the back of the couch. He waited for her, figuring it was taking her a little while to find her shoes.

Kate had actually found her shoes quite quickly. It had taken her awhile because she'd gone into the bathroom and threw up her breakfast. She quietly put her shoes on, then went downstairs.

Jack smiled softly and handed her her jacket. "You want anything before we leave?" he asked her.

Kate shook her head and forced a smile. "No, I'm good…" she told him.

"Alright…" Jack told her. He took her hand and they walked out to the car.


	10. very fat cat

**Sorry that took so long...I was a bit busy.. .**

* * *

It had taken three hours to get to the Pace's house, which was pretty good timing. Kate had slept the entire way there, leaving Jack to silence and boredom.

"Hun, wake up…" Jack said, shaking Kate slightly. He sighed when she simply groaned. Getting out of the car, he walked around to her side. He opened the door then picked her up. "I'm only doing this because your sick…" he informed her. He really didn't think she was sick though. He was pretty sure that it was just stress. He shut the car door, then carried her up the steps and knocked.

Claire squealed and rushed to the door, opening it quickly. "Wow…I guess she really doesn't feel well…" she commented from what Jack had told her on the cell phone from his car. "Well the kids are napping and you're about an hour early…" she told him, stepping aside. "You can take her upstairs if you want…"

Jack smiled and walked in. "Alright…" he told her. It only took him a few moments to take Kate up to the guest room. Charlie caught up with him on the way back down.

"Nice to see you again, man…" Charlie said, grinning.

Jack smiled back at him. "Nice to see you too…" he told him.

The two of them chatted about random things as the walked down the stairs and into the living room.

Jack smiled upon seeing-two year-old Jaden and-five year old-Aaron fast asleep on the couch. "Charlie, I want to talk to you and Claire about Jaden…" he said.

Charlie frowned and nodded. He knew this was coming. "Claire…" he called, leading Jack into the dining room.

Claire turned. She knew what was going on by the expression on Charlie's face. "No…" she said simply.

Jack frowned. "Claire, please don't make this difficult…" he told her. "She's Kate's daughter, and Kate wants her. And if Kate wants her, then I'm going to get her for her no matter what you say…"

Claire looked at Charlie, who said nothing. "No…" she repeated.

"Claire, just give her up…" Charlie said finally. "Don't make this difficult for any of us…"

Claire looked at him in disbelief. She turned and left the room.

Jack sighed. "She's going to make this hard, isn't she?" he asked.

Charlie looked at him. "I'll try to talk to her…" he said. He turned and left the room, going to way that Claire had went.

Jack looked down when he felt a small tug on his shirt. "Hey, Jaden…" he said, smiling down at the little girl. She looked so much like Kate. She had the curl brown hair, the green eyes, the freckles…

"Where's mommy?" Jaden asked, looking up at him. She had a smile on her face that looked just like Sawyer's.

"Mommy's sleeping…" Jack told her. "She doesn't feel well…She be awake later though…"

"Oh…" Jaden said. She seemed to think for a moment. "Puppy!" she said, tugging on Jack's hand.

"You got a puppy?" Jack asked, letting the little girl lead him into a different room.

"Look at puppy!" Jaden squealed, pointing to an extremely overweight cat lying in the middle of the living room.

Jack scratched his head. "Well…Um…It's big enough to be a puppy…" he said. "It's big enough to be five puppies…"

"We should get going…" Charlie said, coming in to wake Aaron.

"Alright…" Jack said ,nodding. "We'll meet you there…I'll see you when we get there, ok?" he told Jaden.

Jaden nodded, then took Charlie's hand.

Sighing, Jack went upstairs to wake Kate.


	11. The second last I Love You

**Personally...I thought this chapter was very sad...**

* * *

Kate leaned back against Jack as she stared into the coffin at Sawyer's body. Her chin was quivering a great deal, but she didn't cry. She told herself she wasn't going to cry, and except for one or two tears she'd stuck with it.

Jack watched her as she touched Sawyer's hand and twirled his hair around her finger. He knew what she was doing. He knew locking all of her emotions up again. He also knew that is was becoming to much to handle and her body was resulting in making her sick. The part that hurt him the most though was that he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was be there for her.

The two were snapped out of their thoughts when it was asked who wanted to shut the coffin. Sayid and Kate both volunteered. Slowly, the lid on the coffin went down.

* * *

Rain poured down on top of them as the service was continued at the grave site. Everyone watched silently and listened to the man talk until it was over. After that, everyone began to depart to Sayid's house.

"Kate, do you want to go to Sayid's house, or back to Claire's?" Jack asked, stepping in front of her.

"I want to go back to Claire's…" Kate said so quietly that he almost couldn't hear what she was saying.

Jack nodded and hugged her. "I'm going to go get the keys from Charlie…" he said. He turned and headed over towards Charlie.

When Jack left, the Preacher walked over to Kate. "Mind if I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.

Kate looked at him for a moment then shook her head. She wondered why he wanted to talk to her.

The Preacher pulled her off to the side then began talking. "We've found reason to believe that the death of James was not an accident, but in fact suicide." he told her. "There were two envelopes in his pocket, one addressed to you, on not. We didn't open either, but a note on top of the one not addressed to you said that if he died the envelope should also go to you…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out two envelopes that were slightly pink with Sawyer's blood. He handed them to Kate, then turned and walked away.

Kate quickly shoved the envelopes in her coat pocket when she heard Jack's voice.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Kate nodded. "Mmm Hmm…." she told him. She took his hand and they walked back to the car together.

* * *

"What are they?" Jack asked, pulling into the driveway. He looked over at the two envelopes she was holding.

"Envelopes…" Kate said simply. She recognized the first one. It was the one Sawyer had always carried around with him. The second one was addressed right to her. She opened the envelope as she got out of the car. She stood in the middle of the driveway, in the rain, reading the letter.

_Dear Freckles,_

_I guess since you're reading this, I'm already dead. I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to chat again, but at least you have this little letter. I wanted to say…I'm sorry. Wow, it's a lot easier writing it then saying it. I also wanted to tell you what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry I took Jaden and left you. I'm sorry I never called. I'm sorry I rarely let Jaden come visit you at Jack's. I'm sorry that the last few days I was around you I could go five minutes without yelling at you and telling you how worthless you were, because you are far from worthless Kate Austen. If anyone is worthless it's me. I'm sorry for anything else I did to you. I love you with all my heart, and for once hope you have a great life with Jack. Isn't it amazing what people, even like me, feel when they know they're about to die? I love you, Freckles…Please never forget that._

_Love,_

_James-Sawyer-Ford_

_P.S. When you bring flowers to my graves, I'd really like roses._

he next thing Kate knew, she was on the stones, hugging her knees, while sobs racked her body. She could feel Jack's strong arms around her, and she could hear his soothing voice telling her everything would be ok.

"Come on, Honey. Let's get you inside…" Jack told her. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her in.


	12. I want to too

**It's shorter than the last chapter but...**

* * *

"Come on, Baby, you're going to catch a cold…" Jack said as she refused to take the dry clothes out of his hand for the third time. Sighing, he slipped the wet clothes off of her himself. He changed her into sweatpants and one of his shirts, then worked on calming her down. He led her over to the couch in the guest room, then sat down, pulling her down with him.

Kate curled up on her lap, resting her head against his chest. She listened to his soothing voice and her sobs soon turned into small hiccups. It felt good to cry it out, but now she felt sick again.

Jack slowly rocked her back and forth, whispering comforting words into her ear.

"He…he…he committed suicide…" Kate told Jack. "He wrote me a letter…"

Jack looked at her. "Kate…I'm so sorry…" he whispered, hugging her.

"I…I was thinking of doing the same thing…" Kate admitted. She stared at her feet.

Jack felt tears sting his eyes as soon as she said it. He knew this was hitting her hard, but since she really didn't talk about it, he hadn't known how hard until now. "Kate, don't…" he told her. "Killing yourself is not the answer…"

"Everything is so hard…" Kate told him through more tears. "My life sucks…Sawyer's dead…I'm not even aloud to raise my own daughter…"

Jack watched her, almost crying himself. He did everything in his power to try and make everything ok for her. He had risked everything when they got off the island so she wouldn't have to go to jail. He would do anything, and did everything for her. Yet here she was, telling him to his face, that her life sucked. "Kate, I'm sorry…" was all he could say.

Kate froze, knowing what she said had come out wrong. "Jack…that…it's…that's not how I meant it…" she told him.

Jack hugged her. "I'll get Jaden for you…I promise…" he whispered.


	13. Leave

**That took a long time to type for some reason...

* * *

Supper was peaceful and nice until the kids went off to watch TV and Jack brought up Jaden again. Claire really wanted to keep her. Charlie really wanted everyone to be happy.**

After about thirty minutes of arguing, Jack went upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later with his bag, Kate's bag, and a bag packed for Jaden.

"Wait!" Claire cried. "You…you can't leave…Please don't leave…" She buried her face in her hands, crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm really am, Claire…" Jack told her. "But I told you we could do this the easy way or the hard way…It was you're choice…"

Kate picked up Jaden and went out to the car. She'd had enough arguing. All she wanted to do was go home with Jack and her daughter. She put Jaden's car seat in the car, then buckled her in. "Leave it to Charlie to find a DriveShaft car seat…" She shut her door, then got in the car.

Jack was out in a moment. He put their stuff in the trunk then got in the car. He left, leaving Claire on the porch, crying into Charlie.

The ride was awkwardly silent. "We should spend the night at a hotel…" Kate said quietly.

Jack looked at her for a moment. "You don't feel well do you?" he asked. He sighed when she shook her head. Great, now she was upset and felt sick again. He pulled into the comfort inn. "We'll stay here…" he said.

Kate got out of the car. She got Jaden out, who was sleeping.

"Come on…" Jack said. He put his arm around Kate. They walked in and he got them a room. "Room…twenty-three…" he said, looking at the key.

They stopped in front of the room. Jack unlocked the door and they went in. Kate walked over to one bed and laid Jaden down, then walked over to the other and sat down.

Jack turned out the light he'd just turned on and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Kate and wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a moment. "Honey, why are you shaking?" he whispered into her ear, kissing the side of her head. He found out a few minutes later when they were in the bathroom. He held her hair back and her body up as she brought her supper back up. "Kate? You alright now, Baby?" he asked when she was finished.

Kate shut her eyes tightly and nodded. She was far from ok, though. She'd let this get too far. She wished she could turn back time and just have dealt with everything as it came.

Jack wiped her mouth with his shirt sleeve and helped her up. "There's a soda machine down the hall…You want me to go get you something?" he asked, helping her into bed.

Kate nodded. "Please?" she asked quietly, shaking hard.

Jack left the room. He walked to the soda machine and got her a Ginger Ale. He then walked back and gave it to her.

Kate took a sip of it, then put it down. She leaned back in his arms. She wasn't sure how long it took her to fall asleep, but she knew he was awake and holding her until she did.


	14. Back home

**I'm really really sorry that took so long! I fell...and it's really hard to write with just one hand...**

* * *

The bright sun shone through the hotel window as the three of them slept in quite late. Jack was the first to wake up. He went to move, but realized he couldn't. Looking down, he saw Kate sleeping peacefully on top of him. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully slid out from under her. He looked over at Jaden to find her sleeping sideways across the bed. Shaking his head, he walked into the bathroom. He came back out to find Jaden and Kate both watching him. "Morning, Sleepyheads…" he told them.

"Good Morning…" Jaden told him, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning…" Jack told her. He sat down next to Kate, putting his arms around her. "Feeling better today?" he asked.

Kate nodded slightly. "Much…." she told him.

"We should get going…" Jack said, standing back up. He helped Kate up, then walked over to Jaden and picked her up also. "Let's go…" he said. He took Kate's hand and they walked to the car. They still had about another hour before they got home.

The drive home seemed to take a lot longer than an hour, but they finally arrived at Jack's house. "Let me out…" Jaden said, trying to unbuckle her car seat.

"Hold on, my little escape artist…" Kate said when Jaden managed to unbuckle herself. She got out and walked around the car, opening the door for her. She took Jaden's hand and walked to the door with her, unlocking it as Jack got their bags out.

Jaden reached up and turned the handle on the door. "Look, Mommy!" she said when it opened.

Kate smiled at her and walked in. She watched Jaden run in and grab her movie off the table. "Mine." Jaden informed Jack when he walked in.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Awww…but I like Veggie tales…" he teased, putting the bags down.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I think you like it a little too much…" she informed. "I heard you singing the water buffalo song last night in your sleep…"

Jack frowned. "You did not…" he told her, shutting the door.

Jaden looked at him. "Uh hu…" she said in a sing-songy voice. "Jack-Jack sounded funny…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You two lie…" he said, trying to hide his smile. He grinned when the two crossed their arms. They were so much alike. Maybe even too much alike. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboards. "What do the two of you want for breakfast?" he asked. He got the same answer from both of them. "I dunno..." He rolled his eyes and pulled out cereal.

Jack and Kate both ate in silence as they listened to Jaden ramble on about random things. Occasionally she'd forget what she was talking about and go on about something totally different. The two looked at each other and smiled at how adorable they thought she was. They had no idea the problems they were about to face.

Suddenly something caught Jaden's eye. She stood up and walked over to a black book and opened it. It turned out to be a photo album from the day that everyone was rescued. The page she opened to had a picture of Jack, Kate and Sawyer. She pointed to Sawyer. "Where's Daddy?"


	15. New Daddy

**It wouldn't let me update! -growls- For three days it wouldn't let me update! But here is a new chapter.**

* * *

Kate froze and Jack coughed slightly. The two looked at each other then back at Jaden, not quite sure what to tell her. "Why don't you put in your veggie tales movie for awhile…" Kate suggested, trying to distract her from the topic.

Jaden grinned and quickly grabbed the tape. She looked at it for a moment. "How do it?" she asked, walking over to the VCR.

Jack got up and walked over to her, taking the tape. He put it in, then walked back into the kitchen, leaving her to watch it. He sat down by Kate, who was staring at the table. "You want me to make up a story?" he asked her. They both knew she was going to ask again.

Kate shook her head and looked up at him. "No…I should probably figure something out myself…" she told him. She stood up and walked into the living room, picking up the scrap book and putting it in the drawer. She had a plan. She wasn't sure if Jack was going to like this plan, but she had a plan.

Jack watched her, curiously. He could tell she was up to something just by looking at her. He shook his head. "I'm going to go get a shower…" he said, standing up. He walked into the living room and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him for a few moment, then went upstairs.

Kate sat down on the couch next to Jaden after he left. She sighed as she watched her. "Do you want to go shopping when /Daddy/ gets out of the shower?" she asked.

Jaden looked confused for a moment. "Daddy Jack-Jack?" she asked. After Kate nodded, she nodded back. Her toddler mind wasn't sure what was going on, but if her mom told her that Jack was her dad, then she was going to believe her.

Kate sighed and nodded. The two of them went back to watching the movie. She couldn't really concentrate though. Was it right to be trying to make her daughter completely forget about Sawyer? She knew it wasn't, but that was what she was going to do. She fought to make her mind focus on the cartoon until Jack came back downstairs. She was half asleep when the phone rang. Groaning, she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Dude…" Hurley said. He continued quickly. "I know how much you hate when I call about these things, but I ended up volunteering myself for some volunteer work…again…and also kind of volunteered some of the rest of you…um…so can ya make it?" he asked.

Kate frowned. "Hurley…how many times have you volunteered us for stuff over the past year?" she asked. "I really don't think it's all your volunteer work that is keeping the numbers from giving you bad luck…" she informed him. "Where'd you volunteer us for this time?"

"A homeless shelter about two hours away…" Hurley told her. "They really needed some volunteers…and I know a few people who live there…and some who work there…so can you come?" he asked. "There's a church we're aloud to stay in for the three days we'll be there, Dude…and they aren't even charging us…Though I do have a lot of money, so even if they were…" he was cut off.

"Hurley!" Kate said. "You find me a babysitter for Jaden, and I'll talk to Jack about it…okay?" she asked, not sure that she really even wanted to go though.

Hurley grinned. "Done deal, Dude…" he told her. "I'll go do that now…Bye Kate…" He hung up the phone.

Kate hung up and put the phone down. "What did I just get us into…again?" she thought out loud. She looked at Jack when he came down the stairs again. "You know how much I love you…right?" she said, smiling a bit.

Jack froze. "What do you want?" he asked.


	16. Messed up

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

* * *

Kate bit her bottom lip and grinned at him. "I kinda…I um…" She glanced at the phone. "Hurley called…"

"Kate…you didn't…" Jack said, sighing when she nodded. "Again?"

"Come on, Jack…He really needed help…and I'm sure that we're not the only ones going to be their…He probably invited everyone else too…" Kate told him.

Jack sighed. "I can't keep taking off of work like this…" he told her. "Someone really needs to let him know that it isn't all this volunteer work keeping the 'curse' away…"

"Well…I already told him we'd help…" Kate said. "And he's already looking for someone to baby-sit Jaden for us…"

"Fine…" Jack told her. "But this is the last time, okay, Kate?"

Kate smiled at him. "The last time…Gottcha…"

Jaden quietly walked over to Jack, holding another video she had. "Daddy like this movie?" she asked him, looking at it.

Jack quickly looked at Kate. "So /that/ is how you planned on fixing this!" he whispered to her. He looked down at Jaden. "Yeah…I…um…do…" he said. He took Kate's hand, pulling her into the kitchen, only to have Jaden follow them.

"Daddy, get me juice?" Jaden asked.

Jack nodded and got her juice. "Look…" he said, pointing. "The big…red…round…thing…is on TV…" he told her.

"Bob!" Jaden squealed, running into the living room.

Jack turned to look at Kate. "Your plan is making her think /I'm/ her dad?" he asked. "Kate, we already talked about this…"

-Flashback-

"_You know, Jack…I was thinking…" Kate told him. "Maybe, if Sawyer will finally let me have her, maybe she can call you dad. I mean, you see her more than Sawyer even does. We both know she spends all her time at Claire's house."_

_Jack looked at her. "You really want her to call me dad?" he asked. "I know you still have feelings for him, Kate…and it's fine. But if your doing this to try to prove to me you don't, I'm not so sure…We planned on having a kid together anyway…I'll have someone to call me dad eventually."_

_Kate nodded slightly. "But maybe, if we can get her to forget about him, it'd be easier for me and you to forget about him…" she said quietly._

"_Kate, you're not going to just forget about him." Jack told her. "Just let her call him Daddy and me Jack, okay?"_

"_Yeah…what ever, Jack…" She told him, "Night."_

-End flashback-

"Oops?" Kate asked, glancing in at her daughter.

"No…no oops…" Jack told her. "Only four year olds get away with oops, Kate…We agreed that she'd call me Jack."

"No, Jack. You agreed that she'd call you Jack." Kate told him. "Not /we/…What I said didn't even matter…"

"You know why it didn't matter, Kate?" Jack asked her. "If you wanted her to call me Dad…just for the sake of calling me Dad, that would be fine. But that isn't the case. Dang it, Kate, she's going to find out I'm not her dad sooner or later…Then what's going to happen? What are you going to tell her then? She's going to be so messed up by the time…." he was cut off.

"Messed up!" Kate asked him. "Messed up!" she repeated.

"Kate, I didn't mean it that way…" Jack told her.

"Messed up! Just like I'm messed up, right, Jack?" Kate asked him. "Messed up because when my life was finally turning around everything begins to go wrong again?"

"Kate…stop…" Jack told her.

Kate rubbed her head. "Teach her what you want, Jack…" she said. "Maybe then she won't be so messed up. I'm going to the stables…." Turning, she headed out the door.

Jack sighed, knowing she'd have to come back sooner or later. He looked at Jaden, who had been watching them with wide-eyes. "Mommy is just having a really bad week…" he tried to explain. "She'll be back later…"

"I want go…" Jaden said, going over to the window. "Mommy…" She looked at Jack and began to cry.

* * *

Kate turned down the road that led to the stables. Jack had found out she'd liked riding awhile ago, and decided it'd be fun to get them both horses. Kate came her a lot. Anywhere from three times a week to every day. She parked the car and got out, walking into the barn. "Hey, Akamai…" she said, walking up to her horse. She smiled and opened the stall door.

The white horse with black spots walked out of it's stall, immediately going over to where the saddles were kept. He waited quietly as Kate got him ready. "You think we should let Khaki and Moku come along?" she asked him, grinning when he nodded his head up and down. She walked out a separate door and looked around, calling their names.

Two German shepherds came rushing towards her. "Knew you'd want to come…" she said, getting up onto her horse. "You two lead the way…" she told the dogs, who were already headed into the forest. Her horse quietly followed them, looking around curious at everything it saw.

She'd been riding for hours. She figured it was near supper time, and probably time for her to go home and talk to Jack and Jaden. "Come on, guys….let's go back…" she told them, turning her horse around. The setting sun cast shadows over everything in the forest. As the horse was turning, a shadow over at odd shaped stump caught it's eye. It always did have problems with being spooked by things. It quickly stood up on it's back legs. Kate let out a small scream of surprise as she hit the ground, everything around her going black. The last thing she saw was Akamai taking off back towards the stables.


	17. Why did they do that to him?

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Major cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

It was completely dark when Kate woke up. She tried to get up, but gasped slightly when a sharp pain ran through her head. She stayed lying, surprised to feel something soft and warm beside her. She reached her arms around it, feeling another soft and warm thing. She soon recognized them as Moku and Khaki. Small tears began to fill her eyes. It was dark, cold, and she was hurt. She shivered slightly and moved closer to the dogs, trying to figure out something to do.

Close to an hour had passed and Kate was in full tears now. She had gotten up, but she had no idea where she was. She searched around the woods. This was a place she rarely came at night. Moku had run off, leaving her just with Khaki, who she prayed didn't leave her.

Kate sat down again, leaning against a tree. It'd be best for her not to go anywhere, incase Moku came back. "I shouldn't have even come out here…" she whispered, shivering. She turned quickly and stood when she heard a branch snap. Khaki began to bark. Not even stopping to think of who or what could be there, she began running.

"Kate! Wait!" Came a voice. Jack rolled his eyes and ran after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

Kate let out a small scream, then looked up seeing Jack. She looked at him for a moment, then hugged him.

Jack gently hugged her back, not quite sure what was going on. "You didn't come back…" he said. "I got worried…Your horse and one of the dogs were back at the barn…"

Kate pulled away. "They have names you know…" she said, crossing her arms.

Jack frowned. "Okay. Akamai and Khaki were back at the barn."

"No. Akamai and Moku were back at the barn." Kate corrected him. "Khaki was with me…"

Jack nodded slightly. He turned without another word and began to head back. There was no use talking if they were only going to fight.

Kate followed him, frowning. He hadn't even checked to see if she was okay. She was fine now, but it still would have been nice of him to ask. "Where's Jaden?" she asked.

"At the neighbors…" Jack told her.

"You sent her to the neighbors?" Kate asked. "But that lady is like the old lady who had nine-hundred cats…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "She has three cats…" he said. "And what did she ever do to you to make you dislike her anyway?" he asked.

Kate frowned. "Nothing…" she said quietly.

"Exactly…" Jack told her. He walked to the car and opened the door for her, then went around and got in.

Kate got in. She rubbed her eyes and leaned her head against the car window. The next thing she knew she was sleeping.

Jack pulled into the driveway. He looked over at her and sighed. Not having the hear to wake her, he got out, then carried her inside. He took her up to bed, then went next store to get Jaden.

"Mommy home?" Jaden asked, walking into the house. She yawned and looked up at him.

Jack nodded. "Yeah…" he said. He took her hand and led her upstairs to what would be her room now. He silently helped her get ready for bed, then tucked her in. "Night, Jaden…" he said.

"Night, Daddy…" Jaden told him. She rolled over, closing her eyes.

Jack smiled slightly and walked out of the room. He closed the door, leaving it open a crack. He then walked into his own room and lied down next to Kate.

Kate rolled over, cuddling up to him.

-Dream-

_Kate groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes. Where was she? A white room. It looked like a hospital room. She quietly sat up and looked over at Sawyer who was watching her._

"_You already?" Sawyer asked in a whispered. He wrapped both of his arms around her in a protective way._

"_What happened?" Kate whispered._

"_They gave you a needle and you passed out…" Sawyer told her. "You sure you're okay?"_

_Kate nodded again. "I want out of here…" she whispered back._

_Just then there were footsteps coming down the hall. Two men came into the room. "We let ye out of 'ere soon…" one said with an Irish accent._

_Kate stood up. "I want out of here now!" She said. "And what was that needle for!"_

"_T'was for your child…" The man told her._

_Kate put her hand on her stomach. "What did you do to it!" she yelled. "What did you do to it!"_

-End dream-

"Kate…Hey…Shh…" Jack tried desperately to get her to stop screaming. "Kate…what did who do to what?"

Kate's eyes flew open and she quickly backed away from him, almost falling off the bed. She looked over at the doorway to see Jaden calmly standing there.

"Mommy…" Jaden said quietly. "Why did they do that to him?"

Jack looked back and forth between the two, a bit shocked at what the little girl had said.

Kate's eyes went wide. She couldn't even speak.


	18. Hanso

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy. **

* * *

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" Kate asked finally. She was confused and scared. How could her daughter know what she was dreaming? Did this have something to do with Claire not wanting her to have her?

Jayden looked at her. She didn't answer her questions. "Mommy…I sleep with you tonight?" she asked quietly. She then crawled into bed when Kate nodded.

Jayden and Jack were soon asleep, though Kate lied there staring at Jayden for awhile before drifting off.

* * *

It was about seven in the morning when the phone rang. Jack quickly picked it up, not wanting to wake Kate or Jayden. "Hello?" he asked in a whisper.

The line paused for a moment, then a machine with a woman's voice began talking. "The Hanso Foundation stands at the vanguard of social and scientific research for the advancement of the human race. We'd like to speak with all of the survivors from the crash of Oceanic 815 who now have children. Please call Alvar Hanso at 1-877-HANSORG."

Jack just sat there listening for a moment. "What the heck?" he asked, when the phone went dead. He knew what the Hanso Foundation was, and he didn't like them one bit. All the experiments they did were all very wrong in his opinion. He also knew what they were capable of, and knew they wouldn't be very happy if he didn't call back. Sighing, he dialed the number.

The phone rang twice, then a man picked up. "Hello, Hugh McIntyre, Direct Communications from the Hanso Foundation, how may I help you?"

Jack frowned. "Jack Shephard…" he said. "I'd like to speak to Alvar Hanso."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Hugh said. "But Alvar Hanso is in a meeting at the moment. Let me put you on hold and I'll get you all the information you need." Jack was about to protest, but the man had already put him on hold and he was listening to some sort of weird music.

Hugh picked the phone back up again. "Alright, Sir." he said. "We'd like to examine all children with parents that have been on the island. For diseases and mysteries..." he explained. "The island is capable of powerful things, and we'd like to see them. It would be very much appreciated if you could come to I couldn't hear the address right, but 544 Persunclingby BK 1604 Copenhagen B...right now. Everyone else is already on their way."

Jack frowned. "Right now?" he asked. "Look…I don't want you touching Jayden…"

Hugh sighed, knowing this was coming. "Look. You have two choices. You either bring Jayden to us now, or I have some of the workers come and take her from you…"

Jack frowned. "Fine…." he said. "We'll be there in a little bit." He hung up the phone, then looked at Kate and Jayden. He gently woke them up. "We're going on a little trip…" he said. "Get up and get dressed…" His voice sounded urgent and a bit worried, so neither of them argued. Jack and Kate quickly got dressed, then helped Jayden also get dressed.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, rubbing her eyes, then picking up Jayden.

"The Hanso Foundation…" Jack muttered.

Kate groaned. "I hate those people…" she said, heading for the car. "Can we at least stop for coffee?"

Jack smiled slightly. "Yes, Kate…We'll stop for coffee…" he said, shaking his head slightly.


	19. Are we there yet?

Exams are finally over, well...I have to go into school on Monday to take one, but ah well. You know what I mean.

* * *

It was a long ride to the airport. Jack had threatened both Kate and Jayden that he would duck tape their mouths at least thirty times. The whole way there it was "Are we there yet" "How long till we get there" and his favorite "Jack, the possum out the window is going faster than us…and it's dead" Was it his fault he liked being safe while driving? No. He was extremely happy when they finally made it to the airport. He almost jumped out of the car and kissed the ground. Almost.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "We weren't /that/ annoying." she said with a smile as she helped Jayden out of the car. She glanced at a plane with the Hanso Foundation logo on it and wrinkled her nose. "Do we have to fly?"

Jack ignored her question and got what few bags they had out of the car, dropping one of them. "Oops." he muttered.

"Nope. Only four year olds get away with oops, Jack." Kate said with a smirk as she picked the back up.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What is this? Annoy Jack day?" he asked her with a frown.

"Yes!" Jayden said.

Kate smiled. "We're not that bad are we?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder and looking at him innocently.

Jack glanced at her, quickly looking away. He hated that look. He muttered something under his breath, then stopped in front of the guy in front of the plane. Charlie, Claire, Aaron, Sun, Jin, and Aminda Their daughter were there. The man in front of the plane took their bags and motioned for them to get on, without saying a word.

Nervously, they all began to get on the plane. Jack sat down, Kate and Jayden sitting on either side of him. Jack smiled and handed a tired looking Kate a green iPod. She took it with a smile, listening to it as she drifted off. Jayden was also soon asleep, leaving Jack alone and wide awake.

After about twenty minutes Jack began to feel very drowsy. He looked around to see everyone else slowly drifting off. Paying no attention to what might be making him drowsy, he drifted into a deep sleep.

The next thing he knew he was in an empty gray room along with Kate. His eyes slowly opened and he looked over to see her sitting in the corner, staring at the door.

"They took her." she mumbled. "Right…right out of my hands…." She glanced at Jack with a frown and leaned her head against the wall. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet, making it obvious she'd been crying. Her voice was raspy, making it obvious she'd been screaming too.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jack asked, sitting up and looking around the room. He quickly moved so he was beside her.

"You wouldn't get up." Kate told him quietly. "I tried to wake you up for a while, but you didn't even move."

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "I must have been really tired."

Kate shook her head. "They gave you stuff to make you sleep. It didn't work on me though, because I was already sleeping before the gave it to us." She sniffled slightly and rubbed her nose.

Jack frowned. "We'll figure out what's going on here." he told her, sliding an arm around her.

Kate leaned her head against his shoulder. "I hope so." she said quietly. "Do you think they'll just leave us here, though?" she asked. "Like not come back?"

Jack shook his head. "They can't do that." he told her.

Kate shrugged and coughed slightly, trying to get her voice to come back a bit.

Together they sat there staring at the door, backing up a bit when they heard footsteps. The door opened and their jaws dropped at who they saw.


	20. Poor poor Jack

Kate tried desperately to get herself to speak, but she couldn't seem to get her voice to work. "Sawyer!" she screamed eventually. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to him, giving him a huge hug. "Wait…What? But you're dead." she realized, rambling.

"Good thing my body was donated to science, eh, Freckles?" Sawyer asked, looking at her. "Gotta new project here. I was the first human they tried it on…Pretty lucky, huh?"

"Bad luck." Jack muttered under his breath. He had finally FINALLY gotten rid of Sawyer, but now he was back! "But they were going to bury you." he said. "We were at the grave site."

"Thank Alvar Hanso for that." Sawyer said with a smile. "Sent someone to the grave yard to see if there were any usable bodies…I was the only one."

Jack frowned. "What? Is that man out to get me now?" he asked, more to himself than to Sawyer.

Kate was grinning. "I missed you…so much." she told him quietly.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "At least one person missed me." he said with a shrug.

Kate went to speak again, but a man walked into the room.

"Line up." he said.

Hesitantly, the three of them lined up, not saying a word. This man didn't look happy. He led them out of the room and into a different one. "I need to give you some needles." he told them.

"You're not sticking any needles in me." Kate informed him.

The man turned around. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Kate glared at him. "I said you're not sticking any needles in me." she said, trying to look a lot braver than she felt.

The man grabbed her. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Stay." he told the other two.

"Let her go." Jack said.

Sawyer glared at him. "Now."

"I'm a very impatient the person." The man informed. He snapped his fingers and the other two were grabbed. With much struggle they were drug into an empty room. "The perfect torture…At least for the mother."

They were locked in and soon every thing was quiet. The sound of whimpering could be heard through the wall though. Kate knew that whimper anywhere. "Jayden?" she asked. She hit the wall. "Jayden!" There was no response though. Kate pressed her ear up against the wall, as did the other two. They heard the man in the room.

"They're dead." He told the little girl. "All of them. Now you're alone…and you'll be alone forever. It doesn't matter though. They hated you anyway."

Jayden could be heard sobbing for anyone who would listen.

"Jayden!" Kate screamed, slamming herself against the wall, over and over. The two men had to eventually grab her and pin her to the floor the stop her from hurting herself. For the next fifteen minutes she lied there crying, listening to her daughter in the other room beg for anyone.


	21. Teaser

Here's a small teaser for now.

* * *

Two hours later, Kate was lying on the floor by the wall. "Jade!" she cried, voice hoarse from yelling. She knew her little girl couldn't hear her, but she was in denial. She couldn't hear Jayden anymore and it scared her. Her baby was in there all alone, probably scared half to death. If not already…No. She couldn't think that. "Come on, Baby! Please answer me!" She sobbed softly, curling up into a ball.

The door swung open and a man came in, dragging the toddler in by the hand. He let her there then turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Kate sat up. She stared at Jayden in shock for less than a second before scrambling over to her, scooping the little girl into her arms. "Jayden?" she said softly, looking at her.

Jayden stared at her, quivering slightly. She made a whimpering noise, sucking madly on her thumb.

"It's okay," Kate mumbled, holding her gently. "Mommy has you now. The bad men are gone." She kissed the side of her head, trying desperately to get a good reaction from her. A word. Sobbing. Anything. "Come on." She scooted to the corner, sitting Jayden down on the floor right in front of her. She gently stroked her hair, looking her over. Her face was tear streaked, vomit dried around her mouth and on her shirt. Her pants were completely soaked. "Sweetie, talk to Mommy," she whispered pleadingly. "Can you just say Mommy? Or what about Jack-Jack?"

Jayden just stared.


End file.
